


Masquerade

by hookerspice78



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 22:38:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1528256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hookerspice78/pseuds/hookerspice78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Lt. Duckling style fic in which Princess Emma runs away to her father's study to be alone. She thinks she's all alone when she starts fantasizing about the man who captured her heart. Unbeknownst to her she is joined by a handsome stranger right in the middle of her fantasy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masquerade

Princess Emma Swan took a deep breath and quietly shut the door of her father’s study behind her as she stepped into the room. The muffled sounds of the masquerade ball her parents had thrown in her honor rattled on below her. She was hot it was too hot amongst that crowd she hated crowds and parties which made little sense considering she was the crowned princess of this kingdom her parents were Snow and David or Prince Charming as her mother called him ran. Her mother had inherited this kingdom from her father King Leopold and had been ruling it since his tragic death a few years ago. Emma had grown up in this life but she yearned to be free and to travel the realms and have no one recognize her but that was just a dream for she was a princess she would inherit this kingdom once her parents were gone and would probably be married to some prince or king in a few years if her parents had their say. 

Emma longed for a simpler life with the man that she loved who was a peasant. His name was Killian Jones and he was a stable hand in their palace they had never so much as exchanged casual but longing glances both knowing that they could never be. Emma sighed and ripped off her elaborate mask made of feathers and jewels she rested her head against the window in her father’s study the cool glass cooling her over heated skin. 

She closed her eyes and pictured her loves face the way his accented voice turned her to jelly every time he said “As you wish.” She saw his beautifully sculpted face as it heated under the hot sun when he was tending to the horses she saw his beautiful eyes their color as blue as the ocean and the way they shone whenever he looked at her. She imagined his calloused hands roaming over her body in the darkened barn. She imagined how his body would move perfectly with hers and how his beautiful soft luscious lips would trace the contours of her skin. Emma cried as her fingers took on a mind of their own and traced the mounds of her breasts tugging the bodice of her silk golden dress down.  
She moaned when her fingertips traced and teased her pert nipples as she imagined Killian’s fingers there. She rested her head against the window pane as her other hand traveled up her thighs encased in soft cotton she bit her lip as her hand found the waistband of her petticoat and tugged it down her legs. Emma imagined Killian getting to her knees in front of her and tracing his tongue along her inner thighs just before he found her hot aching core and feasted his lips to the throbbing bundle of nerves at the apex of her thighs she cried out as her thumb found that bundle of nerves and pressed down. She heard herself squeal as her thumb teased her throbbing clit in circles and her index finger traced her wet folds. She lifted her skirts higher and she slipped a finger between her dripping folds thrusting in and out. She cried out Killian’s name as she added a second finger and started pumping. Her hips rocked against her palm and her muscles squeezed her fingers as she added a third.

She didn’t hear the study door open and close gently she was too wrapped up in ecstasy to feel the warmth of a stranger press against her back and wrap his arms around her. She smelt the familiar scent of straw and horses surround her but had no idea who had caught her in this intimate moment. Her body betrayed her instead of jumping and pushing this man away she instead melted when he wrapped his arms around her waist pressing her against him her fingers just continued thrusting in and out of her dripping heat wanting to bring her to a climax. She moaned a little protest when she felt the warm calloused fingers push hers away and replace them with his she started to turn around as this stranger’s fingers teased her clit and entered her. Emma heard him whisper. “Shh; princess don’t turn around just let me please you.” His silken voice washed over her in waves as she closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulders. She spread her legs wider as his one hand held onto her waist tightly and pressed her hips to his and his talented fingers slid in and out her walls clenching them each time they slid inside. Emma felt his arousal brush against her lower back as his hand lifted her skirts higher pressing her hips back against his hard. 

She keened as she felt his warm lips explore her collarbone his teeth nipping at her already flushed skin. He sucked and nipped his way down her spine and then back up. She heard him moan softly in her ear as he starting moving his hips against hers. His erection straining against her core as her wetness coated the fabric of his trousers. Her eyes were shut tight as she breathlessly whispered. “May I know your name at least.” She pleaded.

“I will tell you after my princess for now let us take this moment to please each other.” He whispered as he bit her earlobe and sucked it into his mouth. His teeth nipped at the soft skin of her throat as his fingers delved deeper inside her walls. He hit her spot with the tip and Emma screamed as he curved the tips and massaged her g spot. Her breath heaving and her nipples throbbing as she spread her legs wider for him as she felt this stranger step between her thighs and press her flush against the window pane. She was grateful it was dark out and everyone in the kingdom was at the ball downstairs for someone would for sure see her lost in the throes of passion right now if they walked by.

This stranger pressed his thumb harder against her swollen clit teasing it with circular motions as he added another finger and then another deep inside her pussy. She was on the verge but she needed to feel the one thing that was teasing her backside right now. She could feel how hard he was and he was thick and huge Emma could tell already. Emma pleaded as she felt his thickness tease her core creating friction.

“Please.” She whimpered. “Please do it now sir.”

“What would you like; princess?” He whispered against her burning skin his fingers stilling inside her for a moment. “Tell me beautiful what is it you would like me to do to you.”

“Take me NOW!! Claim me as your own as you lover I need you too.” 

She cried out as her hips bucked against his her walls clamping around his fingers. She felt him smile against her neck his lips feasting on the skin there she felt him slide his hand between them and loosen the ties of his leather trousers and tug them down his hips. She bit her lip again drawing blood as she felt him align himself at her entrance his tip teasing her drenched folds. She closed her eyes tighter as she felt him pull her hips back against his and tease her heated flush with his shaft which was already throbbing. He turned her lips to his; Emma molded herself against him as their lips met. His tongue tracing her lower lip begging for entrance she obliged and their tongues met fighting for dominance. She almost didn’t hear him ask her if she was a virgin she was so lost in their kiss and his throbbing cock teasing her heat. His thumb still pressing against her clit making it throb. She shook her head as his teeth nipped her bottom lip and she felt him smile.

He sucked on her tongue as he aligned himself against her body. His fingers spread her folds as his cock slowly entered her pausing to let her adjust to his size and girth. Emma mewled as his cock slid deeper inside her walls pulsating around him it wouldn’t take long now they both were already on the edge. He started moving against her his fingers digging into the skin of her hip as she slammed back against him taking him deep. Their moans echoing off the wall as his cock impaled her and her muscles milked him her head was still resting on his shoulder and he looked towards the ceiling eyes closed both lost in the feeling of each other. This man fit so perfectly inside her and she nearly came as soon as he entered her and started moving feeling the silken skin of his shaft sliding along her walls. Her hands balled into fists as their movements grew faster and erratic. She heard their cries mingle as their bodies slapped against each other.

His movements sped up and Emma heard him growl and cry. “Fuck princess I’m going to come.”

That was all she needed she reached between them and cupped his sac her motions answered with an earth shattering moan escaping his lips. She felt him twitch and stiffen inside her stilling his movements as her walls embraced his cock she slammed her hips against his and let her finger join his at her swollen sensitive clit. They both screamed as their climax ripped through them in waves he was pressing her hard against the glass as his cock spurted streams of hot liquid into her loins. She felt his seed fill her completely and her body absorbed every last drop milking his cock wanting everything he had. She screamed again as her body erupted and she slammed back against him again. She saw stars behind her eyelids as her essence coated his cock and mixed with his semen. They continued to move with each other as the last waves of their orgasms ripped through them. Their juices mixed and mingled and flowed out of her pussy and down her thighs.

They held onto each other as they both caught their breath Emma collapsing against him. He kissed a trail along her neck wet and sticky from the sweat dripping off their bodies and his arms gently turned her to face him finally. Emma has just enough strength to open her eyes and meet their gaze of the man she had been fantasizing about before this all started. His blue eyes were shrouded in lust, hunger and unadulterated love. She gasped and ran her fingers along his wet cheek and pulled him towards her. Their lips met in a passionate embrace and Killian lowered them to the ground. She sucked his lower lip into her mouth before she whispered. “Killian you came.”  
He smiled playfully at her and kissed the top of her head wrapping her in his arms tightly and holding her against his body both not caring that they were sticky from sweat and sex their clothes haphazardly falling off their bodies. He lifted her face with his finger and they kissed softly again. 

“Of course I did my love. I wouldn’t have missed that.” He winked at her both knowing what he was implying. “I wouldn’t have missed that for the world.”

She giggled and traced her fingertips along his torso the dark coarse hair of his chest tangled and wet. She kissed the spot above his heart and whispered. “I love you.”

“And I love you princess.” Killian whispered kissing the spot on her chest above her heart.

FIN


End file.
